Wo Ai Ni
by BrokenShardsOfLove
Summary: Words that are too dangerous to be spoken in their world but when 10 small girls show up in their life will that all change? Rated T for language and some violence that will show up in the story.
1. Part One

Wo Ai Ni

**Broken: Hey there Broken here with a part introduction!**

**Sasori: You are so slow…you know how much I hate waiting…**

**Broken: I thought I was avoiding you…**

**Deidara: Hahaha Broken is scared of Sasori-danna!**

**Broken: I'm not afraid of Sasori!**

**Kisame: Yeah right girly**

**Broken: I really am not!**

**Itachi: Hn…**

**Broken: Fuck you all! I'm not afraid of this pretty boy! I'm afraid of…scorpions…**

**Kisame: And…**

**Broken: …puppets…**

**Everyone: LOL**

**Tobi: Broken does not own the Akatsuki or any other original characters…if she did there would be more character deaths in moments than there already is…but Broken does own her OC's…except for some of them are owned by YaminoKittyKate…her beta fish for the story…**

**Broken: Yeah so check out her stories as well!**

Part One

The Gathering

It had been months since the last Akatsuki attack and people from villages everywhere were starting to pick themselves back up. Sadly so were the Akatsuki. They were getting there members assembled in one unified spot to heal and strengthen themselves even more so. Rarely did they leave the sanctuary of their base but when they did it was either for bounties or just to relax and have a good time together. Whenever they went out on the town the only female member stayed at home. She wanted nothing to do with any of their antics. Sadly though she got involved a few times in getting them back home. They were so drunk they had no idea who they were half the time. After a couple of years something didn't seem to feel right to them. Like something big was waiting for them. The jinchuriki left was having time to strengthen themselves as well though and the next fight that will ensue shall surely be a difficult one. But no one was wavering. No one was stopping any improvements. Village's defenses were being improved and bettered. Hardly anyone in the world had solo missions or extended missions. There was calm throughout the world. But it's as they say. There is always the calm before the storm. And this storm shall prove to be great. And destructive. Who will survive this? No one truly knows. It unnerves the world weary though. Everyone was watching their backs in anxiety. Our story though begins with the very group that everyone throughout the world is anxiously waiting for a move from. The illustrious criminal organization, Akatsuki. This is a story about their growth together for the next couple of years. Them learning difficult life lessons that previously had escaped their knowledge. Cause one thing is always certain. In their walk of life. In their profession. There are three words that would ultimately lead to death of many. Wo ai ni is a dangerous saying that cannot even be thought of. But something will change. Change always happen. But let's see this struggle. Let's watch this growth and acceptance that they will have to grasp.

And so our story begins…

**Broken: So what did everyone think?**

**Everyone: …eh…**

**Broken: But I worked so hard…kind of…**

**Everyone: …eh…**

**Broken: I'm sad now!**

**Kakuzu: For clarification the term wo ai ni is Chinese for I love you**

**Broken: Thank you stitches!**

**Tobi: Remember to review! She writes better with them!**

**Broken: Until next time…JA NE!**


	2. Moon Chi

Wo Ai Ni

**Broken: I do not own any of these characters…well except for the little girls. I do own them…**

**Pein: Get on with it already!**

**Broken: Grrr…fine…oh and minor warnings…there will be crack and OOCness…oh and the first few chapters will be in the eyes of the Akatsuki member it's mainly about…and thanks to my Beta Fish YaminoKittyKate for reviewing my story before I post them…be sure to check out her profile as well :D**

Chapter One

Moon Chi

How did I get in this mess again? Oh yeah. It's all of those idiots fault. All the constant going out to get plastered. Waste of money if you ask me. I had to do so many bounties just to make back the money they all wasted. Ah but it could also be partially my fault. Those couple of times I actually indulged in that waste. And now…I just don't want to think about it. Here we are though on a bounty mission with my idiot of a partner. Here in the heart of goddamned Mist Village. "Sir is you all right," a small voice spoke up and slightly startled me. I looked over at the small child that didn't look any older than maybe seven and then at my partner who just sneered at the girl. She seemed to be ignoring him and staring straight at me. Taking a closer look at her I noticed that maybe I was wrong with my age assumption. She was tall but really slender. It seems she may be a little bit taller than her peers that are at the same age as her. She had unbelievably long black hair. It was unruly and messy. Obviously it hadn't been brushed in a long time. But what really got me were her captivating green eyes. As green as my own irises. She seemed about to say something else until a woman ran over and snatched the small child by her upper arm.

"What the hell are you doing child?!" The older woman screeched and even I took a step back at the horrifying sound. The woman kept degrading the child before she finally noticed my partner and I standing there watching her. "What the hell do you two think you're looking at?!" She continued screeching before she paused and took a long look at me in particular. I spared a quick glance at my partner and noticed his anger slightly rising at the woman before also noticing that she was looking at me to which he couldn't help snickering in my direction. I slowly looked back over at the woman just in time for her fury to be unleashed. "You-you bastard! After 6 years you now show up!" That was it I was completely confused. Who was this woman and how did she apparently know me? The only thing I could seem to do though is stare at her. I just couldn't figure it out. Who was she? When did I meet her? When the hell was the other time I've come to Kiri? Then it hit me. They went to Kiri once before. To get wasted. And that was one of the times I actually drank as well.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!" I found myself yelling out loud. It seemed to shock everyone though because they all seemed to take a couple steps back. My loud mouth partner just had to start laughing though at my outburst. I couldn't take it anymore so I not so subtly decapitated him. The woman jumped and looked startled and panicked by my outright aggressive treatment of my partner. I didn't care much for the woman but what intrigued me was the girl. She just stood there and looked up at me before cocking her head to the side. She wasn't frightened or intimidated with my actions. I slowly walked over to her and crouched down to her level. At this action she immediately smiled brightly up at me. This was unbelievably confusing to me. For once I didn't know what to do.

"Get away from her!" The woman screeched out again finally finding her voice to yell at me again. I swiftly stood up finally having enough. This woman was doing nothing but pissing me off and I was ready to kill. But that didn't stop her at all. "You will not take Moon Chi from me! I don't care if you're her father!" The world felt like it was slowing down after her confession. I looked back at the little girl and she even seemed a bit confused with this woman.

"Wait a minute. This little girl is my child?" To say I was shocked was an understatement. This little girl was my blood? I stared at her a little longer and took another calculating gaze at her. There was untapped chakra buzzing beneath her skin. Waiting to be unleashed. Waiting to be trained to be used. I don't know how I could miss such a bountiful amount of chakra. Was I really this distracted by the demon of a mother? Thinking a little bit longer I realized that she did have some attributes that resembled me. Her hair color was nowhere near what her mother's is, her having platinum blonde hair. And even the irises of her eyes resembled the color of mine. She also looked to be growing quickly. She could end up being a tall woman. But none of that truly mattered. I couldn't have a child. That was unacceptable. The life I lead didn't call for a child to the side. For one thing that would cause some kind of weakness that others would exploit and most importantly children cost money. Too much money if you asked me. The small girl looked back towards her mother and gazed at her confused.

"This is my father? The one you talk cruelly about all the time? He seems okay to me mother," the child named Moon Chi commented to her mother. The woman glared at the small girl before snapping at her.

"Sadly though you will not be going with him. You will never go with him. You are my child!" The woman screamed at the child who didn't seem fazed by her mother's outburst. It makes me wonder if this happened a lot.

"That's all right because I do not want her," I finally spoke up coolly. "I didn't know about her. I was just here for a bounty. I don't even remember you woman." My cold voice struck the woman to the core and she began shaking from fear from the animosity I emitted. Sadly though I made one mistake. I made a glance back at the girl and her look really hit home. Rejection. Her eyes shone with rejection and dismissal. She slowly turned back to her mother and started to slowly walk back to her. She understood what I meant all too well. Did she experience this a lot? Was she out casted by everyone that knew her? When she finally made it back to her quaking mother she took one more glance back at me before sighing. I could tell the look in my eyes were softening a little until my idiot partner spoke up and reminded me we were here for a reason. I snapped back to the mission that we were on and realized there really was no time for this child. She'll be all right, right?

Small Time Skip To Later That Night

We were on the way out of Kiri before two figures stepped out in front of us. They were obviously hunter nin that had found us. But how? "That goddamned woman," I whispered out realizing that that woman had reported us after we walked away. "Hidan take care of these nuisances while I take care of some business." I was pissed and I'm sure that that's the way it sounded when I ordered Hidan to kill those two ninjas. He didn't complain though and just wore a twisted grin on his face before lunging at them. I swiftly made my way through the streets of Kiri using the girl's chakra as a beacon for me. Quickly I made my way to a small apartment complex on the docks and knew that they were both there. Stalking slowly up the stairs to the third floor of the apartment I finally settled my gaze on the door I knew they were behind. I would make that woman pay for reporting us. Easily kicking down the door I peered inside of the apartment first spotting the girl staring out of the window. I walked inside and began looking around for the woman. I didn't care to look at the girl. I couldn't take looking into her eyes again. So I just continued my hunt for her, if you could call her one, mother. I made it back to the bedroom door and kicked that open as well. Looking into the poorly lit room I noticed the woman sleeping peacefully in the bed. She was unaware of my appearance in her home. This would indeed be easy. I slowly walked up to the bed and glared down at the woman who still didn't seem to notice anyone came in here. I was so wrapped up in my dark thoughts of her death that I didn't detect the little girl walking in as well and staring at me. Finally about done with these thoughts that seemed to slow down any progress I was making. I silently took out a kunai and quickly slit her throat. Hearing a quiet gasp I turned quickly ready to attack until I noticed it was the little girl. She was just standing there with wide eyes. "Kuso," I growled out before trying to make a quick exit. I ran for what seemed like hours but really I just made from one side of the village to the next to get to my partner. Once arriving I continued running past my partner as he spared a confused glance.

"What's the hurry fucker?" He yelled out before looking from where he ran from. "Is that the little brat?" I stopped in my tracks and turned towards where Hidan was pointing and grumbled some more under my breath. He was right. There was the child running, very quickly may I add, towards us. Honestly she shouldn't be able to move that fast until at least a couple of years in the ninja academy.

She made it to us and gave a big smile, "where's you goin'?" I couldn't do anything but stare at her. So Hidan did the talking for me.

"When the fuck is our business any of yours? Goddamn little girl!" His words just seemed to roll off the little girl because she just stared at me waiting for what I have to say. Hidan continued to scream profanities at the small child and finally she moved towards Hidan. Once coming up to him she pulled her arm back and punched him in his gut. The punch is what shocked me. He went flying at least a good 100 feet before landing against a tree with a crash. Hidan was out cold and the little girl turned and faced me.

"I sorry but those words be bad," she said this so innocently that I couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. She looked up at me curiously as I continued to laugh and from that I made my decision. I'll keep her but like hell I'll be the one to pay for anything. I walked over and picked up the girl and turned to leave from the village. "What 'bout meanie?"

I snickered under my breath before responding, "he'll find his own way back." And from there I continued my trek back to the base. "Leader will not be happy," I mumbled finally thinking about that before shrugging it off as unimportant.

"I so happy I with daddy!" Was the last thing she said before laying her head on my shoulder and falling asleep.

**Broken: Done and done with the first chapter!**

**Itachi: Not bad for your first real attempt at typing something worthwhile.**

**Broken: ::glare at Itachi:: STFU!**

**Tobi: That is not being a good girl Broken!**

**Broken: ::stick out tongue::**

**Konan: She's done with this one but she'll be back sometime next week with the next chapter. Stay tuned and be sure to review!**

**Broken: Oh and if you couldn't figure out this was Kakuzu…then you have problems…so until next time…JA NE!**


	3. Hanamichi

Wo Ai Ni

**Broken: Back with another chapter to Wo Ai Ni!**

**Itachi: Finally you got your lazy self moving…**

**Broken: I had the flu though…and I was working on the Part One introduction**

**Deidara: No excuses, un!**

**Tobi: Broken owns very few things in this story but enjoy and remember that Tobi is a good boy!**

Chapter Two

Hanamichi

Mission after mission is all it's been lately. We have had no need for going out like we used to years ago. Thinking about it even then I didn't have time to be doing that even then. I was too busy with my espionage to even be bothered but the couple of times I did I guess I let loose. I guess. I didn't have much memory of that and it pisses me off that I didn't. Of course that brings me back to the mission at hand. A small time lord is on our radar for transporting bits of rare and exotic plants. The parts of them, according to Sasori, that are used for high level poisons. All I really have to do is make sure he really is doing what he is doing. As I finished my trek through the forest I come up to the small estate that belonged to the lord and fazed myself into a tree as an easier way to get to the garden. If everything was true then the garden would be under high surveillance and heavily guarded. Alas when I emerged from a willow inside the walls of the estate there was no sign of human life. At least until I detected chakra. Chakra was flowing everywhere. It seemed to be pumping through the plants though as to keep them alive. And all for a good reason. None of these plants were native to this region. And none of them grew together. I started my search through the garden this time not for the plants Sasori told me about but for the source of the chakra. It was vaguely familiar. Finally I came to a second willow tree and underneath it laid a small child. That was the source of the chakra! A small child was pumping enough chakra to breathe life into the entire garden that spanned a good acre. As I got closer I began to see her features a bit more definitely. But once her features were known to me I stopped cold in my tracks. She was slim and tall but that's not what startled me. It was her half white, half black skin and long and seemingly silky forest green hair. When I finally looked at her face I jumped back a little. She was awake! Two bright golden orbs were staring straight at me as if waiting for me to say something. After a few moments the small child spoke. "Who is you sir?" The voice she spoke in was soft and melodic.

"Actually I was wondering who you are," I asked this question and attempted to turn things around on her. There was no way I would give up myself or my mission not even for this mysterious child.

"I is Princess Hanamichi," she began smiling before her entire face contorted to a sour look and her eyes darkened. "**And I is Witch Hanamichi. You has no business here!**" The darker voice yelled this out and I was slightly taken back. Was I just imagining two different voices speaking to me? And did she refer to herself as Princess Hanamichi and Witch Hanamichi? Why would she do this? My thoughts remained scrambled before she addressed me again this time in the sweeter tone. "Why you in Lord Hewa garden? Did he do bad? You want pretty flower too?" Her questions seemed innocent enough but were enough to lead me to believe that he does indeed sell highly rare and exotic plants for poisons to other villages. Villages that could possibly use them against us. That was when a plan hatched in my head. If I worked it just right then everything should work in my favor.

"Am I talking to Princess or Witch right now?" I ask this as sweet as I could and hope that my darker self would let me do all the talking in this situation.

"I is Princess."

"Princess Hanamichi may I have some of the plants that Lord Hewa gave to those other men?"

"**No,**" her darker side responded this time and to say I wasn't happy with her response wouldn't be too far from the truth.

"**Why not child?**" My darker side chimed in before I could even stop him.

**"You no use nice word.**"

It then clicked, "please may I?"

"**Yes,**" was her simple response as she struggled to get up. When she finally stood at full height she looked about nine-years-old. She began to walk and every few steps she stopped and had to take some deep breaths.

"Hanamichi are you all right?" I asked her this and she just simply waved me off as she continued to very slowly gather plants and put them in a small pile for me. Once she was done she collapsed on the ground with her breath coming out very shallow. "Hanamichi what's wrong?" Wait what was I doing? I got the plants. I need to grab them and go. But this mini me seemed to be struggling with her breathing. Before I could continue my inner musings I heard footsteps approach and I hid myself with my bundle of plants in an elm tree. Hidden in the leaves I could see the entire scene unfold in front of me. Two maids crouched in front of Hanamichi and sat her up and were trying to get her to take some medication. Hanamichi though was fighting it as hard as she could.

"**You big dummies! I no like that! Get off me!**" Her darker side had taken over and was fighting and even knocked the medicine out of their hands. The other maid smacked the girl across the face before the two of them retreated back into the house. "**They stupid it was no bad.**" Hanamichi mumbled this to herself and I gently landed to the ground right behind her.

"How old are you?"

"I is five almost six-years-old," she said this with a big grin on her face. Before I could say anything else she continued her story. "Mama was maid here. She no like work here and she no like Princess and really no like Witch so Mama just left. Mama say Hanamichi look too much like Daddy. I no know who my Daddy is though. Why won't Daddy come and save me?" After hearing that I made up my mind. I picked her up and began to jump over the estates wall. I was pretty sure who the father was and it looked like it was me who had to save her. And besides it all worked out according to plan. Once she was far enough away her chakra will no longer support the plants and the garden will die. Thus he will no longer have a cash crop and I will have new plants to add to my greenhouse. Sasori will be glad, I'm glad, and Hanamichi seems to be happy.

**Broken: I'm on a roll!**

**Kisame: Not really…not even close…**

**Broken: You are all mean to me!**

**Itachi: If we're not mean to you then you won't do anything…anything right at least…**

**Tobi: Broken would like to thank her Beta Fish and her roommate and anyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and even follows. She loves you all!**

**Broken: I just thought of this but isn't Lord Hewa the equivalent of a Drug Lord in our world? Hmm…see you all next installment…oh and if no one got who it was…it was Zetsu…hope I got him well enough…**


End file.
